The Case CCC Athymic Animal & Xenograft Core Facility includes two sites, one at CWRU and one at CCF. The Core is directed by Daniel Lindner and co-directed by Lili Liu. Case CCC members from 7 of the 8 research programs utilize the Core for their studies. In particular, the Cancer Cell Signaling, GU Malignancies, Hematopoietic Disorders, and Developmental Therapeutics Programs utilize the Core. The Core provides a facility for breeding and housing of athymic nude mice (NCRnu/nu), NOD-SCID mice, and other immunodeficient animals. The Core also provides pathogen-free facilities for experimentation using immunodeficient animal hosts and xenografts of human cell lines, human tumors, and normal human cells, in particular hematopoietic cells. The Core helps investigators design and perform experiments, tumor measurements, draw blood samples, and monitoring functions. Core staff maintain and monitor animals housed in the facility, and provide users with many services that facilitate research projects including transportation from one site to another, transportation to the animal imaging and radiation facilities, health reports, animal handling, and animal handling training. For individual investigator research, the Core teaches experimental techniques and performs experimental procedures. Investigators use mice in the facility for studies of human tumor xenografts to test anticancer drug effects on syngeneic murine tumor implants, to determine species-specific effect of cytokines and evaluate cytotoxic T cell (CTL) response to tumor associated antigens; to test oncogenicity of specific tumor genes on human tumor xenografts; and to perform small animal imaging to detect cancer size and location, as well as anticancer drug distribution and pharmacokinefic study in vivo. The Core has provided key support for studies investigating combination treatment of the protein tyrosine phosphatase (PTPase) inhibitors with agents that sensitize inhibitor resistant tumors in mouse models. Mouse tumor studies performed by the Core were pivotal to delineate the role and mechanism of action of oncogenic PTPases in malignant diseases. In addition. Xenograft studies were critical to study the growth inhibitory effects of apigenin; to determine whether pharmacologic intervention with apigenin has a direct growth inhibitory effect on human prostate tumors implanted in athymic nude mice; and to examine cell cycle regulatory molecules as precise molecular targets of apigenin action.